Mountain Engines
Mountain Engines is the nineteenth book of the Railway Series. Stories Mountain Engine Rheneas tells a grumpy Sir Handel that he should be grateful that he doesn't work on a mountain railway. Sir Handel doesn't believe such a thing exists, and an argument ensues until Donald arrives with Culdee, a queer-looking mountain engine. When Culdee wakes up, he tells the little engines about his line, and an adventure he had on the first day. Bad Look-Out Duncan is in a bad mood, so Skarloey and Rheneas change the conversation by asking Culdee about his coaches. The conversation soon drifts to Culdee's automatic brakes, and the story of Godred, an engine who held too much faith in his automatic brakes. Even though everyone tried everything, they found nothing wrong, but Godred continued in his way. Then one day, Godred fell off the rails and was sent to the back of the shed, where he was cannibalised for his parts. Sir Handel and Duncan are scared and remain silent, but Skarloey and Rheneas don't mention the tale was made up. Danger Points Donald brings Culdee home, where he discovers that three new engines have arrived - Alaric, Eric and Lord Harry, the last of which is loud and risk-taking. The next day, Culdee makes fun of Lord Harry's "super-heat" and Lord Harry determines to pay him out. Unluckily, he derails at the summit, preventing Wilfred from taking his "down" train. Lord Harry is sent to the back of the Shed in disgrace. "Devil's Back" Lord Harry is punished by having his name taken away and, after hearing Culdee's story of Godred, asks the Manager to be let out. The Manager agrees, but forbids him from pulling passenger trains, so #6 is kept taking supplies and workmen to Summit Hotel. One day, he is preparing to continue up "Devil's Back", a difficult part of the line, when a message arrives about a group of injured climbers, and #6 is sent to rescue them. Despite the strong wind, #6 perseveres and the leader of the climbers asks the Manager to rename #6 after a friend who helped him when he was injured. Nowadays, #6 is known as Patrick and only takes risks when absolutely necessary. Characters * Godred * Ernest * Wilfred * Culdee * Lord Harry/#6/Patrick * Catherine * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Duncan * Donald * Alaric (does not speak) * The Truck (does not speak) * Eric (mentioned) * Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice (mentioned) Trivia * First and only appearance of the Culdee Fell Railway and it's locomotives. * Christopher Awdry has stated that the reason there are no more books about the Culdee Fell Railway is due to the safety precautions and limited traffic- meaning no more story opportunities. Goofs * In one of Culdee's flashbacks Alaric appears, but Culdee did not learn of Alaric's existence until he returned. Gallery Image:LordHarrysummit.jpg|Lord Harry comes off the rails Image:Therockclimbers.jpg|The rock climbers thank #6 Category:Railway Series Books